The Statistical Consulting Service (SCS) was formally established in 1996 to provide statistical and computational expertise in the design, analysis, and interpretation of experimental results from Institute research activities. Statistical expertise provided by the SCS ranges from advice regarding data analysis to more extensive collaborative research efforts that result in joint publications in subject matter journals. These consulting projects involve a variety of scientific endeavors, including both laboratory and human studies. A number of statisticians from the Biostatistics Branch are involved in varying degrees with the SCS. This Resource Review report summarizes the consulting/collaborations provided by theBiostatistics Branch statisticians identified above for projects dealing with laboratory research. Over 75 scientists made use of the SCS in FY2004. Some of these activities involved the National Toxicology Program's (NTP's) long term rodent carcinogenicity studies. During FY2004 we provided significant input into the preparation of 15 NTP Technical Reports and 7 others which are in preparation. Examples of other published collaborations include (i) a study of the effect of in utero postnatal exposure Zidovudine and Larnivudine on the mitochondrial damage of mouse pup cardiomyocytes. (ii) a study of the effect of PGE2 receptors and cAMP-PKA on IL-1a induced mucin production in human airway epithelium. (iii) an evaluation of sulfur mustard-induced skin toxicity in cyclooxygenase-2 knockout and celecoxib-treated mice. (iv) an evaluation of Osteonecrosis in a chemically induced rat model of human hemolytic disorders associated with thrombosis - A new model for avascular necrosis of bone. (v) a study of exocrine pancreatic pathology in female Harlan Sprague-Dawley rats after chronic treatment with 2,3,7,8-tetrachlorodibenzo-p-dioxin and dioxin-like compounds.